


A Swish of the Tail

by Lullabymoon



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Animagus, Animal Play, Community: kink_bingo, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-20
Updated: 2012-05-20
Packaged: 2017-11-05 17:31:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/409120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lullabymoon/pseuds/Lullabymoon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Minerva does like to tease, regardless of the form she's in.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Swish of the Tail

He knew he was asking for trouble leaving his office door ajar, but he'd seen the look in her eyes at dinner as they'd bantered, sniped at each other. That look was more than worth any potential havoc his students could cause, seeing his door open at this time of night. Not that they would; he had his Slytherins too well trained for that and no one else ventured down near his office after school hours. 

He settled in at his desk to finish the night's marking, his office quiet aside from his occasional mutterings about the aptitude of some of his students. He tried not to look up when he heard the unmistakeable sound of paws padding across the stone floor, only glancing up long enough to see her out of the corner of his eye. He carried on marking. One day he was going to make her tell him her secrets for getting her marking done so quickly. It wasn't like she didn't set any homework; the woman was on par with him and she still finished quicker, as well as managing her other duties. 

She was having none of him ignoring her though, and he quickly found his pile of parchments obscured by a tabby cat. He carried on marking the essay he was working on but that clearly wasn't in her plan. Her tail swished back and forth on his desk, and his inkpot became in severe danger of being swept off the desk unless he stopped her. 

"Good evening, Minerva." She stilled, and purred her delight but gave no other reaction. He almost thought he would have peace for the last two essays but no, she jumped off his desk and darted underneath it, using his legs as a handy landing post, her tail swishing against his crotch as she moved off him. 

Knowing her, it was deliberate. 

He carried on with his marking, trying not to let the sensation of her winding around his legs distract him. He had to grip his quill tighter as she carried on, the quill nib pausing above the parchment when she snuck one paw under the hem of his trousers. He had to stop completely when she stroked his ankle and when she followed that a minute later by a wet lick of her tongue, he hissed and immediately held his breath, his body frozen in place as he tried to regain his composure. Quite how she could elicit a reaction from him when he could remain stoic even in front of the Dark Lord was a mystery to him and not one that he liked. He forced himself to breathe again and he looked down at his work, another, quieter hiss escaping when he realised he needed to vanish away the ink spot that had formed in his distraction. 

He starting writing again and evidently she had achieved the reaction she wanted as she curled up on top of his shoes, her tail wrapped around one of his ankles but not moving. Her warmth seeped through to his feet, both calming him and making him aware of every small movement but otherwise she let him mark his last essays in peace. His office quietened once more, only the sound of his quill scratching across the parchment and the occasional clatter against the inkpot making an effort to break the silence. 

Finally though, he placed his quill down onto his desk, obviously the final sign she had been waiting for. She rose off his feet and sauntered, there was no other word for it really, out from under his desk and headed towards the door to his private rooms. 

He almost missed the sensation of her warmth, that was until she paused at the door, and turned her head to look back at him. She gave a final swish of her tail and looked at him in a manner that had she been in her human form would have been a smirk. How she did it as a cat was beyond him and he added it to his growing list of questions that one day she would answer. She carried on through the door and as the sound of her pawsteps disappeared up the staircase, he tidied his desk, movements slow and measured despite his increasing pulse rate. He locked the last drawer shut and looked towards his door again. 

It was time for a little payback.


End file.
